Castástrofes zodiacal no além e infinito
by Ross House
Summary: Saori resolve fazer umas supresas para os caveliros,para todos e logicamente para ela se divertir,porén as coisas se tornam uma confusão,mas será que é isso que a Saori pretende?Yaoai.fiction rated k ,mas é leve...
1. Voltando para as casas part 1

Saint seya não me pertence.

""-pensamento

Por favor,comentem,esta é minha primeira vez que faço saint seiya-humor...

* * *

Capitulo 1-A verdade nua e verdadeira 

Mo santuário,era mais um dia chato,por que nenhum deus chato ataca a Atena Saori chata...

Saori: QUE?

Narrador: Nada,agora deixe-me continuar...

Saori: Acho bom mesmo!

Então ela teve uma louca idéia...

Saori: Tá me chamando louca?

Narrador: POSSO CONTNUAR?

Saori: Pode,que stress...

Bom,ela teve uma grande idéia e foi chamar o pinguin...Digo Tastume.

Saori: TASTUME!

Tastume: Meu ouvido é pinico senhora,grite quantas vezes quiser e se quiser posso te agradar mais se eu ficar com roupa de empregada de quinta categoria e se quiser...

Saori: CALE A BOCA!

Tastume: ...

Saori: ...

Tastume: ...

Saori: Que foi?

Tastume: ...

Saori: Bom,chame os cavaleiros de bronze,mas SÓ os prestáveis...Pode falar agora!

Tastume: Inclusive o Shun?

Saori: Incluindo ele...

Tastume: Mas ele é chorão e...

Saori: Ninguen perguntou a sua opinião sobre as lutas deles!Agora some da minha vista pinguin careca!

Tastume: Pinguin já não é careca?

Saori: Sai,se não vou bater meu báculo onde o sol não bate!

Tastume sae correndo,mas atropeça e cai ladeira abaixo nas dozes casas...

Saori: Afff...As vezes penso se eu poderia ressuscitar os dourados e os prateados,mas seria errado!...Que se dane,os outros deuses iniste em matar os humanos,manipula os outros deuses,ressuscitam os MEUS cavaleiros e vou ter problemas com isso?Bom vou perguntar opnião de outro mesmo assim...

Ela pega o telefone e digita 454-454 no telefone e liga para Abel que estava com roupão clichê e tomando soverte no pote sentado no sofá...

Abel: Alô?

Saori: Sabe,estive pensando: Que mesmo que vou ser castigada pelos deuses do olimpos,não faz mal se eu ressuscitar os meus cavaleiros que VOCÊS revivem não é?

Abel: Quem é?

Saori: você por um caso ressucsita os outros cavaleiros?Sou eu!A sua irmã!

Abel: Persefone?Antena?

Saori: A Antena!

Abel: Ha,sim,o que você quer?

Saori: Afff..Repito: Sabe,estive pensando que mesmo que eu vou ser castigada pelos deuses do olimpo,mas não faz mais mal ainda se eu rescussitar meus próprios cavaleiros que vocês revivem não é?

Abel: Bem...Sim,mas...

Saori: OBRIGADA MANIHNU!

Desliga

No templo de Abel...

Abel: Maninhu?

No templo de Atena

Saori: Nada como ser gentil e confudir a cabeça de outros...Agora vejamos.

E do nada surge os cavaleiros de ouros!

Antena: Que,mas eu...?

Kanon: Sabia que ia funcionar!SABIA!

Saga: Tá,estou te devendo!

Shion: Mas foi idéia só minha...

Mu: Gente...

A saori estava vidrada.

Miro: estou sentindo um friozinho...

Camus: Não me diga que estamos...

Todos: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nota: no orveture,estavam pelados e então...

Cada um corre para sua casa!

Afrodite: Ai que tensão gentinhaaa...

Kanon: Cale a boca!

Shaka: E eu,imanculado e puro,peladão na frente de um bandos de homens!

Mu: Calem a boca,pelo menos as suas casas não é a primeiras!

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam chegando...

Seiya: Afff...Que fome...Mesmo a velocidade da luz,cansa isso...

Shiryu: Claro,atravessamos a ásia inteira e não reclama,estamos te carregando por causa da sua perna!

Hyoga: Passei perto e nem vi a mamãe!

Shun: Ikki...Estamos morrendo de marasmo,nós ajude!

BOM!Eles foram atropelado por um Mu pelado!(Sim,eles atravessaram só uma casa...)

Seiya: O que era aquilo?

Hyoga: Uma criatura de cabelo roxo!

Seiya: Achei que a Saori fosse mais bonita e não com este corpo de homen...

Hyoga: ESTOU FALANDO DO MU!

Seiya: O que o Mu tem a ver com isso?

Hyoga: Afff...a pergunta correta: mu não morreu?

E então os cavaleiros de bronzes infinatamente mais prestáveis que os que realmente mereciam o termo de cavaleiros de bronzes continuaram avançando nas dozes e chegam ao templo!

Seya: SAOOOORRIIIIII!

Shyriu: Não ver que ela estar paralisada?Tambén,com os cavaleiros de ouros pelados...Saori?

E cutucaram e ele grita: LEGAL!

Hyoga: Pevertida!

Shyriu: Afff...Sou mais gostoso que eles!(Rasga a camisa)

Shun: Ikki...

Seiya: Olhem,uma borboleta!

Saori: Não percebem?Eles foram revividos!Por mim claro,não que eles tenham dito como,mas agora vou ressuscitar os que os meus "queridos" tios e irmãos não fizeram!

Seiya: Você tem tios e irmão?

Shiryu: Vai estudar mitologia Seiya!

E tudo voltou a normal,mas a Saori planejava aolgo longe para os seus cavaleiros!

continua...


	2. Voltando para as casas part 2

()-comentários...

-pensamento

* * *

Capitulo 2- Voltando para casa part- 2!

Depois de algumas horas da reaparição nua e crua dos dourados meios mitológico e exótico...Eles já estavam na de volta as suas respectivas casas zodiacais mitológica e exóticas,com exceção do Shion,o antigo cavaleiro de Áries exótico,pois eles tinham roupas lá no salão do grande mestre mesmo e Saori já tinha ressuscitado os restos dos cavaleiros mortos como o cavaleiro de Sagitário exótico...

Autor: Dá para ir logo...

Narrador: Ok.

Cada um cuidava da sua vidinha,Saori estava planejando algo no templo.

TEMPLO DE ATENA

Shion: Mas afinal das contas o que você pretendia fazer aos nós reviver?

Saori: VocÊ vai gostar,isso vai me fazer divertir muito!

Shion: Você?O.o

Saori: Há,quer dizer,nada não...

Shion: Sei...¬¬

Saori: Não me olhe assim Shion,se não irei bater meu báculo onde o sol não bate!

Shion: ºOº...!Esta bem,tchau!

CASA DE PEIXES

Afrodite: Lá,lá...olá flores,olá pilares da casa de peixes,olá paredes,olá nuvens!

Casa de Aquário

Camus: Lá doce lá!...O que eu faço agora?...

Casa de Capricórnio

Shura: QUE DROGA,a casa está uma bagunça!Bom,tudo bem que eu faço bagunça quando encontro com as minhas namoradas aqui,mas sempre é melhor a limpeza em primeiro lugar...

CASA DE SAGITÀRIO

Aiolos entrando pelo um atalho na casa de sagitário..

Aiolos: Finalmente alguém resolveu me reviver!Sem aquele papo de que não acharam meu corpo,eu teria sido revivido até por o Abel,mas agora eu voltei!

CASA DE ESCORPIÃO

Milo: Finalmente,eu estou de volta!Agora vou poder pegar as amazonas de novo!

CASA DE LIBRA

Dohko: Afff...tenho um péssimo pressentimento que vou ter que vigiar algo de novo...

CASA DE VIRGEM

Shaka: Finalmente em casa,agora vou fazer uma sone...digo meditação para me relaxar para não se empolgar e fazer bobagens...

CASA DE LEÃO

Aiolia: Lá doce lá!A Marin vai ter uma supresa!GALVIN!VOCÊ ESTÀ AQUI AINDA POR QUE NÃO VOU LIMPAR SOZINHO TODA A CASA!(1)

CASA DE CÂNCER

Mascara da morte: VOLTEI ROSTINHOS APODRECIDOS,PARA CONTINUAR HUMILHANDO VOCÊS!

Rostos na parede da casa de Câncer: Há não!

CASA DE GÊMEOS

Saga se veste correndo e fica revirando as coisas...

Kanon: Que foi Saga?

Saga: ACHEI!MEU POM POM QUERIDO!

Kanon: ºOº!!

CASA DE TOURO

Aldebaran: SOBE SUA CALÇA CHATA!Tambén...Onde se compra calças cabíveis em gente de 2,10 de altura com 130 quilos?

CASA DE ÀRIES

Kiki estava dando uma festa sem vergonha na casa de Áries com os soldadinhos de araque,mas quando o Mu chegou...

Mu: O QUE È ISSO!

Kiki: MESTRE!?

Multidão feminina: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!HOMEN DE VERDADE!

Multidão masculina: QUE INVEJA!

Mu: SAEM DAQUI!Preciso me vestir no quarto...EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

Só o Kiki conseguiu escapar por que já suspeitava disso...

Kiki: O que você fez?

Mu: Usei o telestransporte combinando com o nome extinção estelar para ficar mais legal!

Kiki: ºOº...

Mu: Agora vou colocar a roupa e depois agente conversa...

Kiki: Que droga...

Como os brozeadinhos exóticos já passaram pela casa de Áries e Aldebaran estava enrolado com a calça (Até ela vence ele...),eles foram à casa de gêmeos falarem com o gêmeos (rimou!)...

Hyoga: Saga...Kanon?

Saga: Não ele é o Kanon!

Hyoga: E...?

Saga: Você me olhou questionando com o nome dele...

Hyoga: O.o

Shiryu Mas como vocês voltaram?

Saga e Kanon: COM O MEU GOLPE:OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Saga: Foi o meu que nós ajudou!

Kanon: FOI O MEU!

Saga: FOI O MEU!

Kanon: FOI O MEU!

Saga: FOI O MEU!

Shiryu: Acho melhor agente ir pessoal...

Continua:

(1) Galvin é o criado de Aiolia no episódio G...


	3. Chegando e voltando,,,

Obrigados por lerem e por favor,os comentários são importantes...Por que parece ninguén lêem...

()-comentários...

-pensamento

* * *

Capitulo 3- 

Seiya e os outros ainda estavam entrando na casa de peixes...

Seiya: To com fome!

Hyoga: Estou com calor!

Shun: Minhas perninhas estão doendo...

Shyriu: Estou cansado de carregar o Seiya com esta perna machucada...

Hyoga: Cadê aquele papo de que nós devemos ajudar os nossos amigos?

Shyriu: Eu queria que vocês colabolarem,pois temos um amigo nescessitado aqui e(E lá vem a enrrolação sobre a amizade...)...

Voz: OI!

Eles olham para o lado no canto de cima e viram o Afrodite...

Afrodite: Oi gostosões!Eseperem que vou descer!

Bronzeados(não em coro): HAAA!!...Socorro...Anda!

Mas Shun atropessa e cai no chão.

Shun: Vão meus amigos,defendam a Atena que eu cuido disso!

Bronzeados: CERTO!

Shun:..NÃO!ERREI DE FALA!ESPEREM!

Mas eles já foram...

Shun: Droga,quem manda eu repetir sempre isso,agora o Dite vai me pegar...Como eu sou anta:IKKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

Enquanto isso,na fenixcaverna...Digo casa de secreta de Ikki,ele estava jogando videogame no telão enquanto comia um pote de soverte e de repende apareceu uma mensagem na tela:

"ALERTA:CAPTAÇÃO DE ONDAS SONORAS DE SHUN CHORANDO/GRITANDO EM SEU NOME OU QUAISQUER REAÇÃO PEDINDO SUA AJUDA!Vamos dá as coordenadas:Grécia,Atena,área inativa..."

Ikki: Só pode ser no santuário,mas vou pelo cosmo mesmo...E além disso posso ir a velocidade da luz!

E no santuário,o Dite já estava a dois metros de Shun e se aproximava feito gazela...E poucos segundos,ele foi tomado por um tornado de fogo em seguido dentro dele aparecia o vulto de Ikki com a sua armadura e estava puxando o Afrodite pela gola...

Ikki: Enquanto ameaçarem a paz,a fênix sempre ressugirá das cinzas para acabar com todo o mals...

Shun: IKKI!"Outro que tem a mania de repetir as falas..."

Ikki: Tudo bem Shun?

Shun:Sim...

E Ikki se vira para o Afrodite.

Ikki: Quem foi o mané que reviveu você desta vez?

Afrodite: Ha,Ikki,assim você me deixa tensa...

Ikki tenta enforca ele.

Afrodite: Ok,foi a Atena...Na verdade agente estava aprisionado pelos deuses, fomos aprisionados pelados como estátua estátuas de uma árvore e então fizemos fofocas até que Shion teve a idéia de usar o telestransporte,mas tambén os gêmeos e Mu usaram o telestransportes...

Ikki: ºOº...Como você fala!

Afrodite: Ei,cuidado com as palavras!

Ikki joga Afrodite em um pilar e Dite cai desarcordado no chão...

Ikki: Tudo bem Shu?

Shun: Sim Ikki...

Ikki: E então,para onde vou carregar você se não temos deus para perseguir?

Shun: È verdade...Me leva ao salão do grande mestre?

Ikki: Ok...

E Ikki puxa o Shun rumo para o salçao do bom velhinho...Quer dizer Shion!

Enquanto isso Seiya & Cia menos Shun e Ikki chegaram ao salão do bom velhinho que...!

Autor: NÃO ENRROLE!

Narrador: OK!

E viram que não tinham ninguén no salão.

Shiryu: A Saori deve estar no quarto dela.

E foram lá,mas antes que entrassem foram barrados pelo Shion...

Shion: Desculpe-me,mas a Atena pediu para não ser atrapalhada por que está vendo novela romântica...

Hyoga: Mas ela queria que agente fosse até aqui...

Shion: E EU COM ISSO?Eu vi com os meus olhos que você demoraram 1 hora para chegar aqui e sem ter que combater ninguén e agora saem daqui voando para eu garantir paz a Atena

Seiya: Claro,com duas asas quebrada,só sendo carregado por um dragão...

Shion: Nani?

Siryu: Ele quebrou a perna e com dor ele delira mais...

Shion: Certo,vocês já fizeram muito barulho!EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: AAAAAHHHH!

Eles somem...

Shion: Adoro telestransportar os outros fingindo que estou usando a extinção estelar...

E eles voltam para a entrada do santuário...

Shiryu: Engraçado,se todos foram rescussitados,os de pratas devem está...

Seiya: A Saori disse isso?

Hyoga: MAS È O QUE ELA prentendia...

Voz: Ei,aquele não são so brozeadinhos gostosões...

Voz 2: Não todos,está faltando 2 mais de qualquer forma...

Voz 3: ATACAR!

Todos: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Os bronzeados são atacados e mordido e interropemmos a cenas de violência para uma cena educativa!

A cena muda para o Mu dando chineladas no Kiki...

Kiki: AI!AI!Mestra...discipulos são castigados assim?

Mu: E eu sei lá!Isso é outra coisa que só da para imaginar...

Kiki: AIAAUUIAA...

Voltamos ao nosso programa normal...

Os caveliros de brnze estava tordos machucados...

Continua...

VAI TER MAIS SE COMENTAREM!


	4. Compentindo!

Obrigados por lerem e por favor,os comentários são importantes...Por que parece ninguén lêem...E um aviso:Agora a coisa vai crescer...

()-comentários...

""-pensamento

**cenário **

* * *

Capitulo 3- 

Seiya e os outros estavam sendo fritados elo sol pois,estava machucados demais para fazer quaisquer coisa por menor que fosse...Os 3 estavam em carne seca

Hyoga: Ai...ui..oh...ha...tá...duendo...

Shiryu: Ui,ui,u,i...to cegu...achu!

Seiya: To vendu uma luz,meus olhos estão ardendo...por que?ajude-me...

Shiryu: Deve ser o Sol,Seiya...

Enquanto isso,como Ikki não era bobo nem nada,já estava voltando por que os outros de bronzes não estavam mais lá na casa do bom velho e já estava passando pela casa de Gêmeos...E viram Kanon e Saga brigando.

Kanon: Vai Saga,continue a me jogar na parede e me chamar de largatixa por que eu continuarei a levar os seus...digo o meu créditos pela idéia!

Saga: Você já admitiu!

Kanon: Quando?

Saga: Na parte: _Continuarei a levar os seus..._

Kanon: TE PEGUEI!

Saga: Assim não vale!

Kanon: VALE SIM!

Saga: Que voltar para o cabo sunion?:

Kanon: Não obrigado...

Shun: Posso ajudar?

Saga e Kanon: Não!

Saga e Kanon: Nós se cuidamos!

Saga e Kanon: NÃO!EU ME CUIDO!

Saga e Kanon: EU FALO OU VOCÊ FALA!!!!

Saga e Kanon: ESTA BEM,EU FALO!

Saga e Kanon: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pulam um no outro e começam a se bater...

Ikki: Viu Shun,como não podemos se meter com esta gente?

Shun: Vi...

E eles se espancam,atirando esplosões galácticas para todos os lados e Kanon pula para cima de Saga se jogando fora do templo e acabam rolando e se batendo nas escadas das dozes casas a abaixos.(por que não dá para rolar para cima...)

**Alguns minutos depois na casa de áries...**

Mu: Mais um pouquinho Shaka...

Shaka: Já não agüento mais...

Mu: Você não é o homen mais próximo de deus?¬¬

Shaka:_ Próximo_ não é _ser_!-desmaia...

Mu: Você não vai ser um bom consertador de armaduras como eu e Shion...

Shaka acorando: Mas minhas mãozinhas estão doendo...

Mu: Está bem,mas eu acho que você devia comer muito mais!você só tem 67 quilios!

Shaka: Tem razão,eu deve me dedicar mais aos golpes cósmico do que diretamentamente com a força!

Mu: Òtimo.

Shaka: Não é mais legal quando sou mais OC(personagem com outra caracteristica)?

Mu: Bem,até que é melhor.

Shaka: Certo,vou cantar:

_O céu é azul..._

_O mar é azul..._

Mu: Não exagere...O.o

Shaka: Mas eu sempre quis cantar isso!XD!

Mu: Acho que você devia entrar em forma!

Shaka: Mas eu já estou em forma!

Mu: Você quem sabe.U.U'

Shaka: Òtimo...Aquele não é o Saga e Kanon rolando a abaixo?

Mu: È sim...

Eles cairam na casa de Àries e continuaram brigando e sairam do templo em frente...(pela entrada,ou seja,não voltaram para trás...)

Saga: Aposto que você é mais lento que eu!

Kanon: O ponto de chegada?

Saga: Vila rodorio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanon: vamos ser cavalheiros,quando eu chegar no 3,agente acelera!

Saga: Certo...

Kanon: 1...2...CAIU TROUXA!

Ele saiu correndo e Saga a seguiu até a vila Rodorio!

E foram...

Shaka: -.-'...Mu,vou dormir aqui.

Mu: Por que?

Shaka: Por que Aioria voltou e a Marin deve está com umas saudades e acho que eles vão...bem,fazer barulhos!

Mu: Nossa!Vai ser tão ruin assim?

Shaka: Pelo menos,para mim vai ser ruin...

Mu: Enntão pode ficar...

**Enquanto isso na vila Rodorio...**

Saga: Eu chegui primeiro!

Kanon: Não!FUI EU!

Mulher: Senhores...

Saga: O que foi senhora?

Kanon: FALA VELHA!

Mulher: O.o...Pode cuidar deste bebê por um tempinho?OBRIGADA!

Ela põe o bebê no braço de Saga e sai correndo.

Saga: Mas o que...?

Kanon: Estou achando que ela quer é se livrar dele...

Saga: Mas eu não acho,vou cuidar dele!

Kanon: Melhor não!

Saga: Melhor sim!

Kanon: Melhor não!

Saga: Melhor sim!

Kanon: Cadê o bebê?

Saga: Está do meu lado...ONDE ESTÀ O BEBÊ?

E se viraram involutariamente e viram que o bebê estava sendo levada por uma gavião que ninguén sabe de onde veio,mas dava para ver que a ave colocu em um ninho em uma montanha próxima.

Kanon: Você se comprometeu!

Saga: Está bem...Mas vou demorar!

Kanon: Quer dizer que vai se ausentar por uns tempos e vou poder usar a armadura de gêmeos novamente?

Saga: Interesseiro...T.T

E deram a costa um ao outro para uma longa jornada:Um de modormia e outro de papel:"superbabá"...

**Enquanto isso,não muito longe dali...**

Mascára da morte andava sorrateiramente a espreita de uma nova vitima para usar como mais troféus na sua casa!De repente apareceu um homen barbado com um manchado!

Homen: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

MDM: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!O que é isso?

Homen: Caçador de homens selvagens que vivem com lobos!

MDM: O.o...Como pode saber disso?

Homen: Graças ao seu cabelo caracteristico!

MDM: você fugiu do hospicio?Ondas do inferno!

O cara desvia...

MDM: Por que nunca dão certo?

Cara: Agora é hora de dizer adeus!

MDM: HAAAA!-grita como mulherzinha histérica!

Sai correndo...

E corre,corre enqaunto isso o cara anda devagar...

MDM: Devo ter escapado!

Quando se vira,o homen só tá a 10 metros...

MDM: Sou um assasino tambén,por que mesmo assim,outros podem me alcançar?(lembra que sempre que a vitma corre,corre,mas o assasino sempre chega?)

Mas um cara pega ele por trás de uma parece de pedra empurra para dentro!

Continua...

* * *

Espero que tenham curtido!Desta vez me esforçei!Quero comentários! 


	5. Contidiano,infiltrando e rimando

Bom,se eu disse-se que saint seiya me pertence,você iria acreditar?não?Pois se pensou exatamente _não _pode ficar tranqüilo,pois está de acordo com a realidade e não se preocupe com este monólogo,pois lá embaixo não vai ser tão enrrolador e enjoativo!

()-comentários...

""-pensamento

-ação

* * *

Capitulo 5- Infiltrando,contidíano e rimando!

Estava tudo escuro,um homen puxava o MDM e param em um local e uma luz se acende!

MDM: HAAAAAAAA!DEFUNTO!

MDM: Você não estava morto?

Ferir: Estava,mas como a Antena e todos os outros deuses já rescussitaram os outros cavaleiros,então a hilda tambén foi fazer a festa,mas como era de esperar: A Hilda expulsou todo mundo para ficar sozinha com Sigfrield no palácio e então vim aqui para uma missão!

MDM: Nossa!Que missão é esta?"Hilda já sabe dissso e Ferir já está qui?A Saori ´w uma fofoqueira em tanto..."

Ferir: Aqui no Santuário,o caçador de quem vive com lobos selavagens tem um detonador capaz de acabar com mais de 1000 viventes com lobos!

MDM: Mas eu não moro com lobos como vocês,acho que aquele maluco se confudiu pelo meu cabelo!

Ferir: O que você tem contra nós?

MDM: NADA!Mas você disse 1000 viventes com lobos?

Ferir: Isso mesmo!E você vai me ajudar!

**No templo de Atena**

Saori: O que você acha da minha idéia?

Tastumi: Zzzz...O QUE?

Saori mete o báculo nele!

**Na casa de peixe**

Afrodite está desmaiado sonhando com sua paixão: Van Helsing...

**Na casa de capricórnio**

Shura e Shina estavam entrando no templo...

Shura: Não se preocupe,você vai ser esquecer de Seiya daqui a pouco!:

Shina: E como?

**Na casa de Àquario**

Camus vê a conversa de longe e vendo que ia acabar no barulho...Resolve arrumar as coisas e vai embora para dormir melhor...

**Na casa de Ságitário**

Aioros estava toamando refrigerante...

Aioros: Por que?gole por que só agora eu voltei?Outro golePor que?outro golePOR QUE?Eu ficaria lindo lutando contra Abel,ou com Sapuris tentando enganar todo mundo!outro gole...

Um soldadinho por perto: Talves por que você é Aioros...

Aioros: QUE?

Soldadinho por perto: Não foi uma ofensaAAAAAAAAAAA!apanha do trovão atômico de aioros

Aioros: Eu sou o cavaleiro dourado de Sagitáriooooo!Ouro,agouro,bom agouro!

Soldadinho por perto machucado: Como alguén fica bebum com refri?Talves o cavaleiro de Capricórnio tentha trocado o refri por álcool...

**Na casa de Escorpião(alguns minutos depois...)**

Kamus chega.

Miro: O que te traz aqui,Camus?

Kamus: Bom...Vi Shura levando Shina para o templo dele e para evitar barulhada...

Miro: Esta palavra existe?"Pensei que fosse para me ver..."

Kamus: Acho que sim...

Miro: Bom,vou te mostrar um coisa...

Miro leva Camus para o quarto e joga ele na cama...

Camus: Miro...?

Miro: Agora...Vira de lado...VEJA MEU NOVO VIDEOGAME!

Camus: Uau,você conseguiu instalar?

Miro: Claro...Está ai né?

Camus: Vamos jogar?

Miro: Claro!

E jogam até desmaiar de cansaço...

**Não muito longe dali...**

Em uma cabana,Câncer e Ferir estavam sorrateiro pela cabana do caçador e quando viram que estava vazia,eles entram,MDM ver um arma cheio de apetrechos e quando ele foi pega...

Ferir: Não é este,é este...mostra uma pistolinha que parecia de brinquedo feito para bebês...

MDM: Nani?O.o

Ferir: Acredite!As aparência engana!

Caçador: Pois devia ter percebido que eu seria muito moral!

Ferir e MDM: NANI?

Caçador: Isso mesmo,eu fingir que tinha saido e a arma está em minha mão!mostra uma arma mais infantil ainda!

MDM e Ferir: O.o...Corre!

**Não muito longe dali...**

Orfeu tocava a sua lira calmamente até que chega...

Orfeu: Oi...?

Mime: Eu sou o cavaleiro do menstrel de asgard e vim aqui para competir a música com você!"mentira,hilda me expulsou de Asgar para ficar namorando e estou aqui para passar o tempo..."

Orfeu: Tá...Mas sou da paz!

Mime: E dai?

Orfeu: Nada... Mime,,,

Orfeu: ...

Orfeu: Certo...

Mime: Mime de Benetona de estrela de eeeeeta,eta,eta eeeta é lua,é o sol,,é a luz de eta,eta,etaaaaenquanto toca

Orfeu: È bem...da próxima vez que eu for para o inferno...enquanto toca

_para hades emburrar_

_pagode vou tocar_

_para me vingar_

_do brilhar da vida_

_de minha amada!_

Mime: Não foi tão booom!

Orfeu: Você acha?

Mime: Estava te zoando...mas acho que precisamos de um juiz!

Orfeu: Ok...

Continua...

* * *

Digam sua opinião,e sugestões e criticas são bem vindas!


	6. Indo,folgando,conversando e achando

Bom,se eu disse-se que saint seiya me pertence,você iria acreditar?não?Pois se pensou exatamente _não _pode ficar tranqüilo,pois está de acordo com a realidade e não se preocupe com este monólogo,pois lá embaixo não vai ser tão enrrolador e enjoativo!

()-comentários...

""-pensamento

[ -ação

p.s: O site não comlabora e então...depois da chave [ é por que é ação!

* * *

**Enquanto isso...**

Caçador: Jamais vão escapar de mim,serão pegos logo!

Fenrir: Nunca!

MDM: LIBERDADEEEEEE! IoI

Fenrir: ¬¬...

MDM: Que foi?

E continuando os acontecimento nas dozes casas...

**Numa das escadarias...**

Freya estava indo pedir para Atena para ela deixasse morar na fundação Graad com seu Hyoga,ela já teria alcançado se não parasse a cada cinco minutos para pensar no Hangue!E o celular tocou...

Freya: Quem é?

Hilda: Hilda Polarís.

Freya: Quem?

Hilda: Sua irmã!

Freya: O que quer?

Hilda: Olha,mesmo que eu expulsei todo mundo do castelo para ficar com Sigfrield ...Você não quer que eu pague uma pensão?

Freya: Não,eu já me decidir..."não tenho certeza,gosto de Haguen,mas tambén amo Hyoga..."

Hilda: Então está bem..."Ufa!Não vou ter remoso e ainda por cima eu economizo mais!$.$"

**Na casa de Libra**

Dohko: Finalmente eu voltei a usar minha armadura de ouro!Sem ela eu não sou nada!

Armadura começa a pesar e tomba no chão...(lembra daquela história que nós não devemos confiar absolutamente na armadura por que ela só proteje)...

Dohko de cara quebrada: Se eu xingo,ela pesa,se eu digo que não fico sem ela,ela pesa,MAS QUE ARMADURA SENSIVEL EU TENHO!

**Na casa de Virgem**

Shaka foi fazer um mudancinha,lembra?

**Na casa de Leão**

Aioria estava deitado com a Marin na cama...

Marin: ainda não acredito que você voltou!

Aioria: Então não acredite.

Marin: O.o...

Aioria: Que foi?

Marin: Adoro esse seu humor leonino...[sobe em cima dele.

Aioria: Sorte que este rostinho lindo só está disponível para mim![põe a mão na cintura dela e levanta a cabeça e dá um beijo.

E começam a se agarrar,beijar e trocar carìcias e resumidamete vamos mudar de cenário por que já tá ficando meio forte e apesar de eu gostar disso(razoalvelmente sem ser vulgar),tem muito mais coisas para mostrar...

**Na casa de Câncer**

Vazia...A não ser pelo rostos,ar e criaturas microscópicas...

**Na casa de Gêmeos**

Aproveitando que não iria ter que discutir as opiniões e decisões com o seu irmão novamente ele emporcalha a casa e assistia descontraidamente Star War: O Retorno de Jedi na tv enquanto comia um pote de soverte nspolitano com flocos e de repente o celular toca e ele atende.

Kanon: Se é da pizzaria Poseidon,eu já disse,é no santuário na terceira casa!

Saga: KANON,SOU EU!

Kanon: Ha foi mal...

Saga: Por que você pede naquela pizzaria de péssima qualidade?

Kanon: Por que tem carne deformada e bastante sal!XD

Saga: Estou dizendo,a pizza pode ter até um tesouro perdi...Esquece,eu estou enrascado aqui,poderia me ajudar?

Kanon: Sim,tchau!

Saga: Você não perguntou a minha localização...

Kanon: Eu me guio pelo seu cosmo!

Saga: Ok..."Òtimo,por que estou no ar..."

Saga estava no céu com os pés naqueles pés do helicóptero e tentava pegar o bebê no balão...

Kanon: Ok..."Não vou fazer nada para eu não dividir as coisas com ele por mais um tempo..."

**N****a casa de Touro**

Acreditam que o Aldebaran ainda está tentando por a calça?

Mas ele tá conseguindo e se ainda não conseguir,ele vai continuar tentando!

ELE È O ALDEBARAN!È BRASILEIRO!È DE TOURO!

...e touro brasileiro não desiste nunca!

Mas mas um pouco e ele vai se mais popular do que o touro Bandido!

Mas chega de falar de calças e escrever que nem um poema como se alguma coisa tivesse rimando aqui...

**Na casa de Àries**

Mu terminava de dá uma última de chineladas no Kiki(Castigo é duro no santuário,não tem moleza!)...

Mu: como você castiga os seus díscipulos?

Shaka: Depende,de que ponto?

Mu: Como assim?

Shaka: Bom,se realmente me irritar eu empacoto o díscipulo e mando para os cavaleiros de pratas como Misty ou Argol,mas não faço mais isso...

Mu: Porque...

Shaka: Os cavaleiros de pratas tinham morrido,mas agora posso voltar a fazer isso!

Mu: ºOº

Kiki: ºOº

Mu:...kikiiiii,se prepare para umas mudaças de acordo com a minha priioridade de castigo!XD

Kiki:O

**Não muito longe...**

Seiya e cia já estava se recuperando e estavam saindo até que...

voz: Oi Seiya!

Seiya: AAAAAAAAAAH![desmaia

Shun: ...Oi gente!

Shiryu: Nossa Ikki!Sua aparição foi...Deixa para lá!

Ikki: Ia dizer supreedente né?¬¬

Shiryu: Iria,pois você sempre faz isso...¬¬

Ikki: Que foi?

Shiryu: Você assustou o Seiya e agora vou ter que carregar um aleijado desmaiado!

Hyoga: Agente não vai ganhar nada discutindo!Vamos!

Ikki: E Hyoga,eu vi a...

Voz: Não vão não!

Hyoga: Haguen?

Haguen: Acha mesmo que Hilda não iria participar da festa dos deuses de rescussitar os cavaleiros?Pois estou aqui procurando a Freya!Cade a Freya pato?

Hyoga: Não sei!

Haguen: Mentiroso!

Ikki: Mas eu vi a Freya subindo para o templo da Atena.

Hagen: Cala a boca galinha incediária...ELA ESTÀ INDO LÀ?Já vou indo...

Ikki: Só não tasco a ave fênix por ele controlar o fogo e então não vejo muito efeito,mas na próxima eu uso a ilusão da fênix...

**No coliseu,onde os cavaleiros de prata treinavam...**

Orfeu: Muito bem,atenção gente!Quem quer ser juiz da minha luta musical contra Mime?

Todos os cavaleiros de prata olharam para os dois e sairam correndo,pois ninguén queria agüentar dois cavaleiros que eles achavam afeminados!

Mime: Vamos pegar um deles!

Saem correndo atrás do cavaleiros de pratas.E agarra um deles...

Mime: Te peguei!

Argol: NÃÃÃÃÃO!

Argol vira o escudo para si e se transforma em pedra...

Mime: Convarde...Quando ele volta.

Orfeu: È só gritar,O SHIRYU ESTÀ AQUI!

Argol se descaca de raiva e volta ao normal e tenta se petrificar ao ver que Shiryu não estava,mas o Mime quebra socando o escudo da medusa...

Argol: Xiii,vou ter que voltar a casa de Àries...

Orfeu: Ha qual é?Escute um refrão de cada um pelo menos e diga qual é o mehlor...

Argol: Mas eu não gosta de sua música!

Mime: Já sei:O pior de nós dois perde!

Argol: Com certeza eu vou ganhar de você!

Mime: Estou falando de mim e do Orfeu!

Argol: Ha sim...

Mime: ...U.U''

Continua...

* * *

Respondendo os reviews... 

**Zizi-chan:** Obrigado,ainda vão aparecer muitos outros cavaleiros...

**tenashiaburame: **Obrigado pelo observação é que em outro site era Ferir e em confundi,mas eu acertei mesmo no nome Hagen né?Por que a Talitas escreve assim e como ela é uma boa observadora...

**Paty-Kun: **Isso não vou poder te responder,mas vou dizer que isso vai acrescentar muito na história!

**Dark Lupina: **Obrigado,mas eu me esforço e na minha opinião tem muitos piores né?Maas vou tentar melhor,apesar de todo mundo entender a história...Mas como faz a auto-correção no word?E mais uma coisa eu sou homen...

E comentem mais por favor,por que comentar não dói!Tchau!


	7. Discutindo,cantando,flertando e etc

Bom,se eu disse-se que saint seiya me pertence,você iria acreditar?não?Pois se pensou exatamente _não _pode ficar tranqüilo,pois está de acordo com a realidade e não se preocupe com este monólogo,pois lá embaixo não vai ser tão enrrolador e enjoativo!E demorei por causa das férias de familia que acham que não me conmunico...no minimo estou estudando português aqui!

()-comentários...

""-pensamento

-- -ação

* * *

**Enquanto isso,muito,muito,mas muito longe da Grécia...**

Saga estava em uma savana,com o bebê no pé dele,armado com duas bananas contra dois gorilas tambén armado com bananas e Saga estava concentrado por que não queria receber bananadas espirradas(note que me refiro sobre escorregar a csca e espirrar a banana...) e ele quebrou o siêncio.

Saga: Muito bem,quando eu dizer 3,abaixem as armas...1...2...

Uns dos gorilões espirra a banana na testa de Saga...

Saga: Ha,qual é?Vou usar a outra dimensão!

Ele abriu um portal dimensional e pulou lá dentro...

**Na casa de Libra...**

Dohko estava tomando conta dos machucados e até que um ser traíra de cabelo punk e...

Autor: ANDA LOGO!

Ok...E apareceu Alberich!

Alberich: Estou aqui para me vingar de Shiryiu!

Dohko: Sei...mas meu discípulo não está aqui.

Alberich: Droga...Espere,se você é mestre dele,então é o cavaleiro de libra que matou meu antecessor a 243 anos!

Dohko: Bem...Eu sei disso.O.o

Alberich: Como você ainda está vivo?A ordem natural é que as pessoas morram pelo menos aos 70-120 anos!

Dohko: È uma loooooooooooooooooooonga história-joga a 34ª edição de CDZ para Alberich-

30 minutos depois...

Alberich: Agora entendi...

Dohko: Por que demorou tanto?

Alberich: Por que eu sou observador!

Dohko: Sei...

Alberich: Te desafio para um duelo!

Dohko: O que vai ser?

Alberich: Quiz!

Dohko: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...Quer dize,sim!

Alberich: O.o...

Dohko: XD!

**Enquanto isso...**

Mime e Orfeu ainda estavam disputando ferozamente com o poder da música e até que perceberam que Perseu saia correndo e foram átras deles...E logo em frente,Fenrir e MDM estava fugindo do caçador e deram de encontro com os outro três e caem no chão...

MDM: Eu sabia que não devia me espalhar com estes cavaleiros inferiores...

Fenrir: Já que o cara desmaiou,eu vou embora e leva o detonador!

Mime: Isso é um detonador?

Orfeu: Euridice...T.T

Fenrir: É.

Orfeu: Euridice...T.T

Todos: ¬¬

MDM: Supera logo esta crise de saudade!

Orfeu: Euridice...T.T

Mime: Isso lembra a sauda do meu pai...T.T...papai,o que te fiz?...T.T

Todos: ¬¬

Orfeu e Mime: Euridi.../papai...-são espancados e Argol aproveita para dar o fora!-

E anoiteceu...

**Na casa de Àries**

Shaka: Nem pensar!

Mu: Não tem outra...

Shaka: Mesmo?Nem colchão?

Mu: Mesmo...Ou terá que suportar os gritos de Aioria e Marin.

Shaka: Ok...Por que será que não vi o MDM tentando fugir tambén?

Mu: Ele gosta das lamentos dos rostos da casa por causa dos gritos dos casalsinho e então máscara da morte consegue dormir assim...

Shaka:-O-...(-O-é o ºOº de olhos fechados,ok?)

Mu: bom,vamos ter que deitar de lado,vamos assim...

Shaka: Por que tenho impressão que vou poder cair em quanto dorme?

Mu: Se você não bateu o rosto nas pareddes da sua casa,então não tem problema...

Shaka: Afff...

nota: shaka anda de olhos fechados.

**Casa de Touro**

Aldebaran: Conseguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!Consegui!consegui!FECHAR A CALÇA!

E começa a cantar:

Sinharia da sinharinha Gigi traz

paçoca da paçoquinha da Gigi

pera festa carvanalesca...

Voz: Que horror,nunca vi tantas palavras velhas e abobrinhas juntas!

Aldebaran: Quem está ai?

Voz :Estou na sua cosciência,pare de falar bobagens!

Aldebaran: Certo...

Voz: Acreditou,hahahahahahaha!

Aldebaran: Mas quem é você?

Voz: Nunca vou contar!

Aldebaran: Então o que quer?"provalvelmente é um cavaleiro revivido que não tem o que fazer..."

Silêncio...

Aldebaran: Mas...hei!?

Nada acontece.

Aldebaran: Então vou continuar a sambar!

**Casa de Leão**

Marin: Ha,Aioria...Que gostoso!

Aioria: Pois é...Ainda tenho mais!

Marin: Jura!

Aioria: Juro,sei que adora chocolate misto!

Marin: Obrigada Aioria,mas assim não vou engordar?

Aioria: Se quiser,podemos voltar para quarto,afinal vimos a cozinha para não ficar fazendo a mesma coisa.

Marin: A é,e lá vamos nós!

**Casa de Escorpião**

Miro: Já nem agüento mais...

Camus: Mas você quis tanto...

Miro: Acho que devemos trocar de jogo!-se levanta.

Camus: Que tal não ficar batendo em todo mundo e ficar correndo feito louco na frente dos inimigos?

Miro: È...Bem...Certo.

**Casa de Sagitário**

Aioros,o único cavaleiro que _finge,mas tenta_ dormir propositalmente ás 7:00 para acordar descansado e pronto para enfrentar o perigo do dia seguinte.

**Casa de Capricórnio**

Shina: Nunca me divertir tanto,,,-sentada na cama em frente de Shura-

Shura: Pois é graçinha,esqueceu do burro do Seiya de Pégaso?

Shina: Quem é Seiya de Pégaso?

Shura: ºOº...XD!"funcionou"

Shura avança até Shina,põe a mão na sua cintura e beija Shina que retribiu colocando o braços nas costa do novo e VERDADEIRO amado e deita-se de costa...

**Casa de Peixes**

Afrodite ainda está babando no chão graças a forte pancada de Ikki que o fez desmaiar e o sono...(será que morreu?)

**Templo de Atena**

Saori: Por que eles estão demorando?

Tastume: Porque...

Saori: Cale-se Tastume,é mais legal para os fãs ouvirem o Shion!

Shion: È...Bem,eu barrei eles enquanto você via sua novela e eles foram embora...

Saori: È?Mas que droga!A manhã eu chamo!

E algumas pessoas entram.

Freya: Atena,peço para ficar aqui perto do meu Hyoguinha...mas e o Haguen?..Bom,vou terminar de falar pelo menos:A Hilda me expulsou do castelo para ficar com o Sigfrield que ela expulsou assim como os outros...e para constantar por que você fez como os outro deuses e telefonou para ela,agora aqui estou eu e então me deixa?... e então ela resolveu fazer o mesmo e então aproveitei fazer...** (1)**

Haguen: Mas Hagen...digo eu não concordo mesmo que Hilda tenha querido ficar no castelo e de qualquer forma ela lembra-se de mim o tempo todo e sem falar que...

Atena: Que isso?Que bagunça confusa é esta,entendi tudo,mas aqui não é casa da maria joana para chegarem no meio da noite e ficarem errando na gramática e usar as frases quebradas dentros do !

Haguen: Mas você cometeu pleonasmo quando disse bagunça confusa...Viu como sei gramática?

Atena: ¬¬

Haguen: Esquece...

**Enquanto isso...**

Enquanto isso,Saga parou num confroto da guerra das Malvinas...

Saga: eu sabia que eu deveria controlar melhor estes portais!

Nota: Guerra das Malvinas aconteceram na época dos cavaleiros e eu quis ser um pouco realista aqui.XD

Continua...

* * *

Respodendo os reviews... Reeditei o capitulo já respondendo o comentário que vem depois para explicar umas coisas...

**(1)** A Freya estava confusa por que ficou choramingando e fiz erros na gramática da fala dela por isso mesmo,o certo: _Atena,peço para ficar aqui porque a Hilda me expulsou de Asgard para ficar com o Sigfrield que elas ressucitou com os outros e tambén vim pelo meu Hyoguinha,mas sinto falta de Haguen...Mas é tudo isso que eu queria falar._

**Zizi-Chan:** Obrigado pelo comentário!

E apesar de está um pouco demorado,é a preguiça,mas minha inspiração vai crescendo e eu tento não postar capitulos pequenos!


	8. Batendo,encontrando,dormindo

Bom,se eu disse-se que saint seiya me pertence,você iria acreditar?não?Pois se pensou exatamente _não _pode ficar tranqüilo,pois está de acordo com a realidade e não se preocupe com este monólogo,pois lá embaixo não vai ser tão enrrolador e enjoativo

()-comentários...

""-pensamento

-- -ação

* * *

**Continuando...**

Atena: Muito bem,então Hilda ressuctiou os cavaleiros dela só por que fofoquei que ressucitei os meus,que por minha vez, eu fiz isso por que os outros deuses fizeram isso tambén e então a hilda expulsou vocês e aproveitando para ver pa...digo Hyoga,você veio aqui?

Freya: È isso mesmo!

Haguen: Mas e eu?

Eles se olham por 5 minutos...

Freya: Mas e o Hyoga?

Huaguen: O pato que se vire!

Freya: È mas...

Mais 5 minutos discussão e choro com direito as frases gramáticais com erros de gramática!

Atena: CHEGA,vou dormir...

Voz: Não sem antes de eu aparecer!

Atena: e agora,vou ser raptada denovo?tomara que o deus seja bonitão...¬¬

Voz: Não,sou um cavaleiro!

Atena: O que quer?

O homen sai atrás de um pilar...

Atena: Hahahaha...você robou a armadura de aço de condor,pintou laranja e preto e alongou as partes?

Rogério de Tucano: Não,sou rogério da constelação de Tucano!

Atena: Tem esta constelação?

Shion: Espere...

Shion vai e volta do quarto trazendo um livro de astrologia...

Shion: bem..tem sim!

Atena: De que deus?

Rogério: De Tupã!

Atena: Tupã?

-------------------propaganda----------------------------------

Siiiiim,Tupã foi o deus para os antigos indios brasileiros...Achou que como os dinossauros,só existiam fora do brasil?Não deixe de ser enganar,Brasil tambén tem mitologia,afianl se um lugar que _dizem_ inexistente chamado de asgard tem por que o Brasil não teria?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Atena: Mas quanto tem?Se ele quer me matar,vou falando:POR QUE TODOS ME ODEIAM?

Rogério: Mas não foi para isso!

Atena: Então o que?

Rogério: Vim aqui por que o Tupã te convidou para o SAMBA-começa a dançar!

Atena: Só isso?Então não vou e poupe o tempo com os outros deuse por que...PARE DE DANÇAR!

Ele continou,e Saori como uma boa grega que respeita a seriedade e silêncio(não estou falando do Lune...) e estressada e não que os gregos todos sejam assim jogou o báculo na cara do rogério que só pensava em sambar não que todos os brasileiros sejam assim...

Shion: Será que morreu?

Saori: Seria muita sorte!Vou dormir...

Shion,como bom tibetano suspirou para relaxar,mas não que todos tibetanos fossem assim...

Autor: Pare de falar dos outros pela nações de origem!

Ok...E Haguen continuava a discutir com Freya...

**Enquanto isso...**

Saga estava voltando de avião para Grécia com o bebê e estava sentado ao lado de uma menina chata que só sabei falar de si mesma e do seu pára-quedas de luxo a toa...

Garota: È sério...Você sabia que quando pulamos de pára-quedas,a boca fica assim?-puxa os lábios para trás-È sério,quebrei a minha maxilar e não chegeui a tanto quanto aquela aeoromoça que caiu sem pára-quedas a mais de 10.000 metros...pode acreditar?O que mais compensar,sem ou com pára-quedas?

Saga: Compensa mais seu voltasse a velocidade da luz!

Aproveitando que estavam voando assima da grécia,pegou o pára-quedas de luxo da chata e pilou para o santuário!E quando chegou,mandou o pára-quedas de volta com a outra dimensão e rumou para a vida de Rodorio para pegar a mamãe do bebê e devolve-la...E viu ela sendo perseguida pela polícia,ou melhor,um soldadinho do santuário e um careca com espada de bambu com uma mulher...

Mulher: Peguem esta maluca sequeqüestradora e abadonadeira de bebês,-Vê o Saga-HA,você achou,obrigada!-sai correndo levando o bebê-

Saga: Mulheres...-e ruma para sua casa-

E quando chega,ver o Kanon dormindo na cama dele com garrafa de groselha,laranja, e tudo misturado e doces,comida gordurosa e pizza da marca Poseidon que parecia rastejar lentamente!

Saga: Kanon...MEU REMÈDIO,esqueci meu remédio!!

Saga ruin: Hihihihihhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha,vou matar atena!

Saga bom: Não,é psicológico,quando eu morri na primeira vez,o meu corpo morreu e então quando eu fui revivido pela primeira vez meu corpo já estava sem a doença e eu estava com a minha mentalidade recuperdo!

Saga ruin: Isso é você que pensa otário!

Saga bom: NÃO,é psicologo por que estou aconstumado com isso!

Silêncio...

Saga bom: Kanon,acorda!Está babando na minha cama!

Saga ruin: Vamos abusar neste folgado!

Saga bom: O que?ele é meu irmão!

Saga ruin: E quem disse que era isso?Depois a mente ruin sou eu...

Saga bom: Desculpe...O que era então?

Saga ruin: Vamos riscar o corpo com canetinha permanente e jogar ele pelado na banheira com água apelando!

Saga bom: ...O.o

Saga ruin: HIHIHIHAHAHAHA...

Saga bom: Não vou fazer isso!

Saga ruin: Mas eu vou!

Saga bom: ...Òtimo,por que aqui NÃO TEM CANETA PERMANENTE!

Saga ruin: Que droga,então vou comprar!

Saga bom: Vai ser dificil com eu evitando você...

Saga ruin: Como?

Saga bom soca o Saga ruin e ele desmaia.(Não me pergunte como.)

Saga: Òtim o,agora KANON,SAIA DA MINHA CAMA!

Ele acorda...

Kanon: Oi mina!

Saga: Ficou bêbado por causa de groselha e outros sucos de frutas?Só deve ser por que um ser chifrudo cortador espanhol andou trocando as bebidas...

Kanon: Me dá um beijinho,vai!

Saga: você deve ter trocado os scripts,por acho esta fala meio familiar...

Autor: Inspiração é inspiração,mas não se preocupe...Tudo se copia e cria!

Saga: Não seria,nada se cria,tudo se copia?

Autor: continuando!

Kanon: Isso,me dá um beijinho gostoso!-tentando pegar o Saga-

Saga: Um dizem que eu estou sendo pssuído por Ares,agora parece que você está sendo domidao pela deusa Afrodite...Nunca vamos viver juntos se dando bem afinal...-se desviando de Kanon-´

Saga: Kanon,me desculpe...

Ele dá um soco em Kanon,fazendo ele desmaiar...E foi carregar Kanon para a cama delee ele foi para sua respectaiva cama e praticamente todos estavam de volta aos seus quartos e dormindo,uns dormiram cedo,outros dormiram no meio de uns amassos,outros sambando e por último...

**Casa de Libra**

Alberich: Qual é o néutron,próton,eletron da substância chamda Laurêncio?

Dohko: Vamos ver quem responde mais rápido!

Dohko e Alberich: 103 de próton e eletrón!

Dohko e Alberich fervem o cérebro para lembrar 500ª questão...

Alberich: O néutron é cento e ciqüenta e se...ha,não agüento pensar...-desmaia-

Dohko:...te...cento e ciqüenta e sete de neutron...-desmaia-

E um canto entra Thor.

Thor: Oi gente,eu estava no banheiro do castelo e Hilda demorou para me dscobrir e me expulsar...Gente?Droga,já foram dormir!Então eu vou dormir tambén!

E todos dormiram...

Continua...

* * *

Muito obrigado pelo comentários e garanto que eu estou fazendo o máximo possivel!


	9. O vácuo nulo nulo

Bom,se eu disse-se que saint seiya me pertence,você iria acreditar?não?Pois se pensou exatamente _não _pode ficar tranqüilo,pois está de acordo com a realidade e não se preocupe com este monólogo,pois lá embaixo não vai ser tão enrrolador e enjoativo

()-comentários...

""-pensamento

-- -ação

* * *

**Continuando...**

Alguns minutos depoís,o barulho do alto falantes do santuário(tempos modernos!) acorda todo mundo!

**"Atenção,querem que subam agora mesmo!"**

Mu: Mas que droga,só dormi 5 minuto!

Shaka: Não reclame!

Ele e Shaka sai do quarto e vê uma festança na casa dele.

Shaka: Nossa,no meu templo eu não permitiria um coisa dessa!

Mu: KIKI!Ha não...

Mu foi até o banheiro e vê o Kiki na banheira com minas de bíquini fio dental microscópico!

Mu: EU SABIA!USANDO A MINHA BANHEIRA DOUREADA E FLOREADA PARA ISTO?

Shaka: Sorte que vivo de olhos fechados para não ver esses pecadores!

Kiki: Bem...Sabe o que é?È que estavam fazendo festa, mas apertado na casa de Aldebaran,vários vieram aqui!

Shaka: Ess Aldebaran,sempre de farra!

Mu: Sei...¬¬

Mu sai da casa dele e vai em frente para o de Touro e vê mais uma sambada doida!

Mu: ALDEBARAN!?

Aldebaran: AQUI!

E ele viu o Aldebaran sendo pisoteado pelos sambadões do faustão.

Mu: Você dorme no chão?ºOº

Aldebaran: CLARO QUE NÃO!Estou sendo pisoteado!

Mu: Eu te ajudo,EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

Sambadões: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aldebaran: Acabou com todo mundo!

Mu: E dai?Meros mortais não podem saber da existência de nós!

Shaka: Tem razão!

Aldebaran: Até que é verdade...T.T

E subiram para a casa de Gêmeos e bateram a porta no quarto.

Mu: Alôôôô!

Saga: Já vou...O que?

Ele viu o Kanon dormindo em sima dele e babando...

Saga: Sai de cima de mim!-empurra o Kanon.

Kanon: Que aconteceu?

Saga: Mais um de seus ataques de sonâmbulsimos!

Kanon: Ha,qual é?Não é tão ruin assim...eu poderia ter babado no seu pom pom não é?Ops...

Saga: Você não?

Ele viu no seu lado o pom pom todo babado...

Saga: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O Kanon sai do quarto atropelando Mu e Aldebaran com um Saga querendo matar ele.

Saga: O meu golpe mais poderoso: DIMENSION NUL NUL

Kanon: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A dimensões de Kanon se distorce como ao seu redor e explode saindo faiscas douradas.(Todos golpes do dourados são assim,menos de Milo...¬¬)

Mu: O que você fez com ele?

Saga: Mandei ao famoso vácuo nulo nulo, mas fundir com minha outra dimensão, isto é,perdio no tempo em um espaço nulo onde tem cada coisa!

Mu: Puxa...

Saga: Vou secar pom pom!

A velocidade da luz,Saga trata perfeitamente de Pom Pom e logo estava seco...

Shaka: Já nem sei mais o que falar!

Aldebaran: Zzzz...QUE?PERDIR ALGUMA COISA?

Mu e Saga: ...¬¬

Shaka: ...U.U''

Eles sobem para a casa de Câncer...

Mu: Ei,máscara da morte!ACORDA!

MDM: Zzzzz...

Shaka: Essa preguiça sempre vai condenar a todos!

Mu: Ele está figindo para não ir,arraste ele Aldebaran!

Aldebaran: Certo!

Shaka: E esta ingnorância tambén!

Mu: E depois é eu que vivo reclamando!

E foram embora e na mertade da escadaria entre a casa de Câncer e de Leão, o MDM já tinha perdido a maioria dos ossos e carnes...

Saga: Se não resove assim,vou chamar pelo nome verdadeiro dele...Emer...

MDM: NÃO FALA MEU NOME VERDADEIRO NÃO!

Mu: Você é capaz de arrebentar seu corpo na escada, mas se denucia pelo seu nome?

MDM: E dai?Morri mil vezes mesmo!

Saga: Ha é...

Mu: Rumo a casa de leão!

Saga,MDM,Aldebaran: JÀ!

Mu: È que o ficwriter tem muitas idéias na casa em frente!

Saga,MDM,Aldebaran e Shaka: Ha tá...U.U'

Na casa de leão.

Mu: Ei Aioria,você é surdo tambén?

MDM: Devem está de sacanagem...

Saga: Você só pensa nisso?

Shaka: Esta mente poluída...Esquece.

MDM: Não,tambén acho ridículo abreviar o meu nome,parece marca das balas M&M!

Saga: O.O

Shaka: E ainda me ingnora!

Aldebaran: Zzzzz...

**Dentro do quarto...**

Aioria: Por que sempre nós chamam na melhor parte?

Marin: Agente devia reclamar!

Aioria: Certo,agora que você pôs a sua roupa,acho melhor ir pela janela...

Marin: Por que?

Aioria: Fica mais divertido!XD

Marin: Ok...¬¬

Ela olha para janela.

Marin: O que é aquilo?

Aioria: O que?

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Um bando de díscipulos menores invadiu o quarto de Aioria e foram atrás de Marin e tambén com vontade de bater em Aioria, isto é,apaixonados pela Marin com inveja de Aioria.E todos sairam do quarto e trombaram com tudo no Saga,MDM,Aldebaran e Mu...

Shaka: Não se faz mais o santuário como antigamente!

Meia hora depoís,o setexesto fanástico subiam para a casa de Virgem todos doloridos e machucados!Pelo menos a casa de Virgem estava vazia...Será?

**Continua...**

* * *

Se vocês comentarem mais a minhas outras fics,eu atualizo mais esta e vice versa!

**Nota: **O vácuo nulo nulo é só o que nome diz, mas quem assiste power ranger,Ben 10,Dragon Ball(metal cooler X Goku) e vários e viu aquelas dimensões nula e misteriosa sabem do que eu estou falando!


	10. Indo logo!

Quando vocês menos esperavam!

* * *

**capitulo 9:** Vamos logo.

E então os sextetos estavam passando na casa de Virgem nem tão virgem assim porque foi usada várias vezes...

Mu: Estranhos, as coisas estranhas não ocorrem quando queremos!

Alderaban: Por isso essas coisas são estranhas, porque acontece se nós prevemos!

Shaka: Essa conversa não vai nós levarmos a nada!

E então seguiram a casa de Libra, quando chegaram viram Dohko dormindo no chão e o acordaram.

Dohko: Perdi alguma coisa?

Todos: ...

Dohko: Cadê o Kanon?

Saga: Digamos que foi dá um passeio dimensional...

Dohko: ...

Mascara da morte: Que sono!

E então ouviram a voz da Saori ecoar pelo santuário para irem de uma vez senão seriam expulsos.

Saga: Já não deviam ter feito isso desde que alguns de nós temos usado a exclamação de Atena?

Todos: ...

Aioria: Otimo,vamos estamos sofrendo,imagina os de bronze.

E bem longe dali os cavaleiros de bronzes tinham voltado a mansão kido e estavam descansando...

Ikki: Porque voltamos a este lugar?

Seiya: Porque a Saori não está e tem quartos e camas confortáveis!

Ikkis:...

Voltando ao santuário...E os de ouro chegaram ao templo de escorpião e viram que Camus e Miro ficaram tão cansados no sofá que um dormiu sobre o outro...

Mascara da morte: Ah, que gracinha...E vale ouro mandar na internet!

E começou a filmar com uma cãmera que tirou do nada!

Mu: Você sempre anda com isso?

Mascara da morte: Gosto de filmar as coisas,mas especialmente enquanto mato algu´m!

Saga: Mas você não mata a velociadade da luz?Como iria filmar isso?

Máscara da morte: Eu mato devagar para fazer a vitima sofrer!

E acabaram acordando e os dois que deram um grito ao verem como estavam e cairam no sofá!

Aioria: Porque não acordaram quando a Saori nós chamaram?

Miro: Porque é melhor desobedecer até que outra pessoa chegue e tenha que nós obrigar, acha mesmo que vamos sozinho só porque Atena pediu?

Shaka: Verdade, um cavaleiro de ouro deve obrigar o outro se não cooperar!È o destino!

Saga: Mas os dois já são dois cavaleiros de ouro e um não obrigou o outro!

Miro: Bom, é que...

Aldebaran: Isso explica porque sempre nós se encontramos com o cavaleiro de ouro da casa seguinte, ninguém sobe para falar a verdade...

Camus: Obviamente devemos finalizar este assunto sem nexo e ir até o templo de Atena...

E seguiram em frente para a casa de sagitário e não encontraram ele.

Máscara da morte: Porque ele não desobedece a Saori?E dai se ele morrer por causa disso se ele estava morto por 13 anos mesmo?

Todos: ...

Aioria: Meu irmão já deve ter subido!

Mu: Melhor acabamos logo com isso e corremos logo!

E foram na casa de Capricórnio.

Todos:...

Miro: Ninguém vai dizer que podemos ir na velocidade da luz?

Camus: Não podemos usar nossos poderes em beneficio próprio.

Shaka: È verdade.

Aioria: Mas a Saori não usa autoridade dela para qualquer coisa?

Todos:...

Saga: Por isso eu mandei meu irmão para o nulo nulo com meu poder!

E entraram na casa de Capricórnio e obviamente Shura não estava mais lá porque era fiel a Atena e já tinha ido!

Máscara da morte: Espere um pouco, eu já vou!

Mu: Máscara da morte acho melhor não demorar e não desreipetar mais a Atena!

Máscara da morte: Falou,eu sou o cavaleiro dourado mais odiado,da deusa mais odiado né?E terei que ser comportado para receber o que?

Todos: E seguiram em frente!

Máscara da morte: Agora vou pegar algumas coisas do Shura só para encher mesmo!

E não achou os refrigerantes e pensou que poderia está escondendo no quarto e foi até lá e viu,pela porta entreaberta,a Shina que estava acordando e pegando as roupas...Ou seja,estava nua e Máscara da morte ficou filmando e babando!

Máscara da morte: Legal... Destripe... Estripe é melhor claro!

E Shina percebeu o dourado tarado e gritou enquanto ele saiu correndo mais que podia!

Shina: MÁSCARA DA MORTE!

E o som ecoou pelo santuário e quando os outros viram,Máscara da morte estava alcançando eles...

Máscara da morte: Rápido, acho que ela quer me matar porque eu a vi nua!

Mu: Você ACHA que ela que te matar porque viu nua?

Máscara da morte: Estava sendo sáscartisco ou acham mesmo que estou com medo?

Todos: ...

E passaram pela casa de aquário e partiram para o templo de peixe!

Na mansão kido...

Tastumi: Acordem vagabundos,a Saori estão te chamando para irem lá imediatamente!

Seiya: Não enche Tastumi!Acabamos de sair de lá!

Tastumi: Ok,então vão com um jato ok?

Seiya: Ai iriamos demorar!Podemos ir bem rápido andando na velocidade do som!

Tastumi: Como conforto,sem conforto ou castigo da senhorita kido?

Seiya: Tudo bem...Com conforto...

Tastumi: Aliás,achei que não podiam usar o poder para beneficio próprio!

Seiya: A Saori me ama,agora os outros...Que se virem.

Shun,Hyoga,Shiryu e Ikki: Estamos cansados,mas não somos surdos!

Tastumi: Vai dizer que serviu como mula de carga a maio parte do caminho?

Seiya: Isso mesmo!

Tastumi: ...

Continua...

* * *

Esperem já já!


	11. O sorteio

Finalmente,um capitulo grande...

* * *

**Capitulo 11:** O sorteio com dois extras

E finalmente chegaram a casa de Peixes.

Dohko: Viu,não foi tão dificil!

Todos: ...

E viram o Afrodite babando no chão sonhando com Van Helsing.

E foram acordar Afrodite.

Afrodite: Já vou,calma,será que não posso sonhar com Van Helsing em paz!

Todos: ...

Afrodite: Que foi,ele é muito mais que um cara bonito!E desde quando tenho culpa com o que eu sonho?

Máscara da Morte: Ah,tá...Agora anda cambadas de perdedores que o sol está me matando!

Shura: Mas você gosta disso quando é com os outros,né?

Máscara da morte: È claro né?

E foram ao templo de Atena.

Saori: Finalmente,já era tempo...Agora espere alguns segundos!

Mu: Por que?

Eles ouviram uns estrondo lá fora e foram ver e era os os cavaleiros de bronze quebrados no chão!

Aioria: Como é que eles chegaram tão rápido?

Saori: Avião high tech!

Aioria: ...Mas sem para quedas?

Saori: Que?Isso já está fora do meu controle!E eles agüentam mais e por que eu tenho que resolver tudo?

Mácara da morte: Fácil,você mal faz alguma coisa em assuntos importates,então deveria pelo menos fazer quando o assunto não é importante!

Saori: Não me venha falando dificil!Agora,vocês ai:se levantem!

Os de bronze levantaram e ela voltou a falar.

Saori: Agora...Cadê Kanon?

O Saga abriu um portal,de onde desceu o seu irmão que estatelou de cara.

Saori: Ah,tá...Agora é o seguinte:Vejo que agente está a muito tempo no santuário e então estou pensando e nós viajamos separados!

Todos: Que?

Saori: Simples,vamos em trios já que tem 14 de ouros e 5 de bronzes,penso dividir dois de ouro com 1 de bronze e para contar os...

Mu: Mas não podemos deixar o santuário desprotegido!

Saori: E geralmente,quando o santuário é atacado e destruido,nós estamos aqui!Ou seja:Se tivemos fora,não vai acontecer nada!

Todos: ...

Saori: Shion!

Shion veio com uma caixa.

Saori: È o seguinte,nesssa caixa estão os nomes de setes de vocês cavaleiros dourados,os outros setes,que vou dizer agora, vão pegar esses nomes e cada um se juntar a aquele que foi sorteado!

Todos: Que?

Saori: Ah...Façam o que eu mando:Miro,Shura,Shaka,Aldebaran,Aioria,Saga,Kanon venham até aqui e tirem um papel para começarem o sorteio!E sem reclamarem!

E eles obedeceram e duplas ficaram assim:

**--------------------------------------------Lista de duplas------------------------------**

Miro-Camus

Shura-Mu

Shaka-Afrodite

Aldebaran-Máscara da morte

Aioria-Dohko

Saga-Aioros

Kanon-Shion

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saori: Muito bom,agora para formar 7 trios,vou dizer com qual dupla cada de bronze vai ficar...

Seiya: Mas porque não podemos fazer sorteio?

Saori: Para não complicar e bagunçar as coisas!Os sorteios dos cavaleiros de ouros foi para facilitar porque eles são muitos!

Bronzes:...

Hyoga: Mas somos 5 para 7 duplas,como vamos se dividri com eles?E Ikki nem veio e deve ter sumido de novo!

Saori: Com o Ikki,vou dá um jeito de acha-lo!Combinei com a Shina e Marin para irem com os que sobrarem!

Todos: Que?

Mascara da morte: Você combinou com elas antes?

Saori: Claro,somos amigas!

Aioria: Mas quando vocês conversaram sobre isso?

Saori: Conversa de mulher bisbilhoteiro!

Aioria: ...

Saori: Agora vamos dividir assim...

**--------lista-----**

Miro-Camus-Hyoga

Shura-Mu-Shina

Shaka-Afrodite-shun

Aldebaran-Máscara da morte-shiryu

Aioria-Dohko-Marin

Saga-Aioros-seiya

Kanon-Shion-Ikki

**----------------------**

Shun: Que?Com Afrodite?

Shiryu: Com o o mascara da morte?

Saori: Aff...Era bom demais os cavaleiros de ouros nem se incomodarem!Os de bronzes tinham que reclamar!

Todos os dourados se fizeram de orgulhosos,mas na verdade se sentiam incomodados,mas não iriam reclamar para a Saori terminar logo isso.

Saori: È o seguinte:Agora EU vou dizer a onde cada um de vocês vão...O grupo do Seiya vai para os Estados Unidos,o grupo de Shiryu vai para o Brasil,o grupo de Shina vai para a àfrica do sul,o grupo do Ikki vai para a Inglaterra,o grupo de Hyoga vai para o Japão,o grupo de Marin vai para o Hawaí,o grupo de Shun vai para o México!Tudo bem?

Todos: Zzzzzz...

Saori: PESSOAL?

Todos: Ok!

**Continua...**

**N/A: Bom,no próximo capitulos eles vão se separar pelo mundo,mas não se preocupem porque cada capitulo vai ficar focado mais em um grupo para não confudilos!Qual grupo vocês querem que aparecam na respectiva viagem primeiro?**

**N/A 2: E outra,vou fazer uma fic com a série de Friends?Quem vai querer?**


End file.
